


wizard

by luhanexe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, every nct member is a wizard student with a unique magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhanexe/pseuds/luhanexe
Summary: he didn't know that kissing his boyfriendwould awaken his uncontrollable magic





	wizard

"We be screaming GO! GO! GO!"

Fists were thrown up into the air as two teenage boys darted down the night-consumed street. Stars were scattered across the sky, guiding them to wherever they lead. Their home city glowed in specks across the river, light leaking from familiar houses and buildings. As their feet pushed from the hard, black concrete, their loose clothes blew in the wind of their speed. They laughed, they yelled, they smiled. They could barely see each other. 

"Okay, stop, stop!" One of the two called out between pants. He halted in his tracks and rested his weight on his knees. "I can't. . . go on. . . any more."

The other one didn't stop. He did slow down through. Looking behind him, he saw the shadowed figure of his boyfriend catching his air. "C'mon Jisung!" he shouted. "At this rate, we'll be back home by one in the morning."

Jisung let out a groan but obliged, following once again but still trailing behind. He took deep huffs in his breath as he ran, trying not to sprint so much this time. "At least. . . the bridge. . . is closer now."

And soon enough, they reached the sparsely lit-up bridge that connected the city and the farmlands over the water. The two stood before the structure, taking in the sight of the glowing, orange lights that pooled around random spots on the bridge. However, the other side of the bridge, where the entrance to the city was, was pitch black due to people turning off their home lights in that area. No vehicles ever traveled through this bridge at night for that reason. The city never bothered to put street lamps there since most of the tax-collected money was focused on funding the schools and housing. Plus, it encouraged delivery trucks to come in the daylight when it was much safer.

The other side was a little . . . creepy, you could say. At least, that's what Jisung thought.

But Chenle was more fearless. Or carefree, that was how Jisung liked to describe him. The two looked at each other.

"How about we just hang around the bridge for a bit?" Jisung asked. "I don't want to go home yet." That was a lie. He actually wanted to go to Chenle's house as soon as possible to avoid getting into trouble. But that deep darkness was awfully intimidating to him.

Chenle knew this, of course he did. He could read his boyfriend better than anyone else. But he didn't mind spending a bit of extra time outside. Being the only one with a watch, he knew the actual time to be around 12AM. "What's there to do on a bridge?" he asked.

Jisung didn't have an answer for that. But he did have a secret little idea he wanted to try. He took Chenle's hand and brought him over to the side of the bridge where he rested their hands on the wooden border. "Look, isn't the scene pretty?" he said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

He watched Chenle's eye's look out to the scenery of the river splitting the city and the farmlands straight in half. The slight wind built a peaceful rush in the water so it wasn't too silent. 

"Yeah," Chenle said with a blissful smile.

From the way Chenle was angled at the city, the lights reflected off in his eyes. Jisung felt his heart rush. Today had been fun. They had enjoyed a simple, yet fun adventure in the farmlands. Exploring farmers' sheds and looking out onto the carefully carved landscapes from a low viewpoint didn't exactly sound like a party. But for him, it had been. Because. . . Chenle was there, of course.

Suddenly realizing that he had been staring at Chenle for perhaps too long, Jisung averted his gaze to the scenery. He brought his head to the stars, hoping for a shooting star to fly by. That way, he would wish for. . .

"Chenle," Jisung said, almost chokingly. He felt a burn in his chest. Hell, there was no need for a shooting star to grant your wishes.

"Yeah?" the other boy turned his attention to him.

Jisung swallowed. Really hard. He could feel the nervous sweat on his palms. His eyes stared straight into Chenle's smaller ones. They were about the same height. But even though Jisung was younger, he was just barely taller.

"I -. I wanted to try something," he said awkwardly, hoping it didn't sound too weird. He felt his face grow hot.

Chenle grinned, as if possibly knowing what Jisung was up to. He shifted his body into a more attentive position. "Go ahead," he said sort of teasingly.

Jisung could feel his breath holding back on itself. Heart pounding rapidly in his chest, he hesitantly leaned towards Chenle and placed a hand on his cheek with his thumb under his chin. Then, with the most courage he had, laid a kiss on his boyfriend's soft lips.

The sweet moment only lasted a couple of seconds before Chenle pulled himself back slightly, locking eyes with Jisung as he brought his hands to touch the younger male's fingers. But upon contact, he flinched back. 

"Jisung," Chenle muttered, his brows lowering. "Your hand, it's really hot. . . Temperature-wise."

Jisung winced at the comment. "What?" he asked.

_What the hell was Chenle going on about so suddenly?_

"I'm not kidding," Chenle said, his voice sounding more concerned. "It's like— burning hot."

Confused, Jisung pressed his hand to his own cheek. But he couldn't feel anything peculiar. Annoyed, he retaliated, throwing his hand behind him. "Are you serious right now—!"

But a crackling sound cut him off. Jisung swung around the moment he noticed Chenle's eyes widen. He met with the sight of a raging flame consuming the floor of the bridge. It was spreading like a wildfire in a dead forest. A flame that came literally out from nowhere.

"Holy shit!" Jisung let out. He took a step back, keeping Chenle behind him. They watched the flames enlarge, growing at an unbelievable pace. But the one step he took threw a flame from his shoe to the other side of the bridge, as if cutting it. Suddenly, he had an absurd idea that the fire didn't come from nowhere.

Chenle's mouth dropped often, realizing what had just happened. He turned behind him, planning to make an escape to the other side of the bridge. But before he could take another full step, he halted at the sight of the bridge's floor glowing red. It traveled like water on an incline. "J—Jisung!"

Jisung noticed this too. But he was too shocked by what had just happened to react. He had spawned the fire— but that was impossible. His head went through an internal crisis trying to comprehend this. His heart pounded in his chest so loudly he could barely hear Chenle shouting at him. The raging flames hypnotized him._ So bright, so beautiful— So deadly._

"JISUNG!!" Chenle's voice screamed.

Jisung blinked, waking from his daze. His eyes met with Chenle's horrified face only a few inches from his. His hands were tightly gripping Jisung's arms.

"We're gonna jump!" Chenle shouted. He gripped Jisung's hand and pulled him along, climbing the wooden rail of the bridge. This part of the bridge hadn't quiet yet been engulfed in flames yet. But they were coming in quite fast.

Jisung nodded, balancing himself on the rail. His breaths became heavier as his eyes went back and forth between the river many meters below and Chenle's fearful face. 

With the situation finally coming to his realization, he shouted over the sound of waves below and crackling fire, "I'm really sorry!"

"It doesn't matter! JUMP!" Chenle shouted back. And there he went.

But Chenle didn't jump solo. He had grabbed Jisung's arm first, throwing him off balance. The two went plummeting down midair, Jisung screaming for his life in surprise. And before he knew it, he heard a nearby splash and then the sound of water filling his own ears.

Water filled Jisung's mouth. He couldn't breath. He couldn't see clearly, except for the red far above him, on the other side of the surface. Limbs feeling loose, he reached up and kicked his way out from the water. He met the air once again with a hefty breath of oxygen and kept his arms and legs in a position to keep afloat while his eyes searched for Chenle frantically. The bridge above them was completely enveloped in flames. A piece of wood dropped down from above and crashed into the water nearby.

Jisung cried out his boyfriend's name over and over without realizing that he had to get away from the bridge. A touch to his shoulder startled him so bad he almost yelped. But when he turned and saw Chenle's wet face, relief took over him. 

"What are you doing?!" Chenle shouted angrily at him. "Get out of here!"

And with that, they swam to away from the bridge, the sound of loose pieces falling behind them scaring them even more. But soon enough, they made it to the surface of the farmland's side of the river. They crawled out from the water, their clothes dripping. Jisung felt his weight fall loose as his body collided with the dirt. His eyes watched the bridge in flames. It was so close. So bright. But he couldn't bring himself to go any further.

Chenle, however, grabbed onto Jisung's limp body and dragged him across the street. They were still relatively close in distance to the bridge but now both were too tired and in shock to continue any further. Looks like tonight they wouldn't be coming back home.

Exhausted, Chenle laid down next to Jisung in the dirt, throwing his arm around his boyfriend. Their clothes were soaked and uncomfortable but the shared body heat made it a little better. 

"I'm so sorry," Jisung muttered guiltily. "I had no idea, I promise."

"It's okay," Chenle said back between pants. "You're a wizard. That's pretty cool, isn't it."

Jisung let out a slight sigh. "You're taking this too lightly."

"Trust me, I'm worried to death that we'll be found by morning and taken to authorities," Chenle admitted.

But the two couldn't converse any longer. They couldn't move. They had no energy. Tonight had been too much of a shock. Today had been too much of an adventure. They couldn't handle it. Especially Jisung— who had endangered his boyfriend's life. And his own.

And with that, the two passed out in the darkness together, their worries slipping away into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for checking this story out !! i promise to work super hard on it! i always love to write fantasy genre stories so to have one for nct is going to be pretty fun ^^ feel free to comment and/or vote, i'd love to hear what readers think !
> 
> — your local luhan and kpop supporter;
> 
> luhanexe


End file.
